


Martín de Fonollosa's Hidden Secret

by ruttopoika



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: Crack, Domestic Fluff, M/M, boomer Andrés, gamer Martín, seriously this is dumb but im not sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruttopoika/pseuds/ruttopoika
Summary: Martín has been acting weird lately. Andrés wants to find out why.(Spoiler: it's because Martín has been playing Animal Crossing New Horizons.)
Relationships: Berlin | Andrés de Fonollosa/Palermo | Martín Berrote
Comments: 8
Kudos: 55





	Martín de Fonollosa's Hidden Secret

**Author's Note:**

> I started my ACNH all over and have been playing a lot, hence, this. I have no words, except that I'm sorry.
> 
> cw: mentions of sex

It was a hot day in Maldives. July was coming to its end, the weather was absolutely beautiful and there were no traces of clouds in the bright blue sky. Andrés was sprawled on his sunbed, a sketchbook splayed on his lap. He was nibbling the head of his pencil, staring absent-mindedly at the vast ocean in front of him, the sound of waves washing on the shore and the songs of various breeds of cicadas filling his ears. There were no people around – of course, since this beach was on the plot he owned, making it his private property – and the scenery around him was so peaceful, almost serene, making this the perfect place for him to focus on his art.

Except that today he couldn’t do that. He tried to think of something – anything – to draw, but his brain felt completely jammed. There were too many other concerns in his mind, and after he had stared the white paper for a long while, he decided to give up and focus on the thoughts racing inside his mind instead. 

The problem was that Martín – his husband for not more than three months – had been acting all strange recently. Their life had been going so well. After they had helped Andrés’ brother to rob the Bank of Spain, they had gotten married in Costa Rica, spent their honeymoon travelling through South America and finally they had bought a large house beside the sea from a little town in Maldives. And their new everyday life as husbands had started so smoothly as well, they almost never had any arguments – none that were big enough to really matter at least –, their intimate life was spectacular and their happiness and the love they felt for each other just seemed to grow stronger day by day. Everything had been perfect. Until now.

Lately, Martín had become more and more distant. For example, they didn’t eat together anymore. Before it had been rare for them not to, but now Martín took almost every meal to his bedroom and ate there in his lonesome. He had also taken the habit of staying up till sunrise – not that he ever was fond of going to sleep early, but nowadays he was still awake when Andrés woke up. That was one of the few times in a day Andrés saw him at all. While before they did all sorts of things together, watched movies and cuddled, went to grocery shopping, baked, had romantic dates and all kinds of other stuff couples do, now Martín just locked himself in his room, only coming out to bathroom, to get something to eat and a few times to go smoke a cigarette to their yard. And the worst thing was, they had had sex only twice during the last week and they had stopped sharing the bed as well. Andrés was starting to feel like he was living with a ghost instead of his husband. Whenever he did see Martín, the man wasn’t really up to conversation. He seemed more and more tired with each passing day, the shadows around his eyes kept growing and sometimes Andrés had to repeat whatever he was saying a few times, cause Martín’s thoughts seemed to be constantly somewhere else.

At first, Andrés hadn’t really thought any of it, everyone has bad days every now and then. But it had continued for two weeks now and Andrés was becoming more and more worried. He had asked a few times if Martín was okay, but the engineer had said he was fine every time, not seeming to fully realize why Andrés was asking that in the first place. And Andrés tried his best to drop the subject off his mind. If Martín said he was fine, then he probably was, right? Except that… Martín did have history with major depressive episodes and even self-destructive tendencies. Andrés could still remember how Martín had been when they had met for the first time after Andrés had left him at the monastery. Martín had been but a shadow of his former, cheerful, bubbly self, always reeking of booze, overly snappy and lacking all of his former excitement towards his interests. Andrés had thought, though, that the depressed Martín had been buried to the past. Martín had been doing so much better, but what if something was making him revert back to that dark phase? Andrés was sure that Martín wasn’t drinking, since the other man never smelled of alcohol and he seemed to be completely sober. Martín didn’t seem to be sad or angry either. But there had to be something wrong with him. The Martín that Andrés knew would never turn down Andrés’ attempts to get him on his knees. 

And Andrés was growing bored as well as concerned, it just wasn’t fun to spend all of his days alone, only seeing Martín at around 6PM when he would wake up. He missed the intelligent conversations, the dumb jokes and the togetherness, as well as having some peace in his heart, so, while he was lounging idly there on the beach, he came to the only possible conclusion: he would have to confront his husband about this so that maybe their life would return back to normal, and he wanted that to happen sooner rather than later, so he stood up and walked back to their house, determined to find out what was going on.

*

While walking the stairs to the second floor of their house, where their bedrooms – a shared one plus a private one for each – resided, Andrés was ready to find the sleeping figure of his husband, already thinking of the several not-that-gentle means he may have to stoop to, so he can wake Martín up. But what he didn’t expect was to see Martín sitting on the floor, completely awake, eyes locked to the large television screen in front of him. He was holding something that looked like some kind of a controller of sorts, and Andrés could see he was completely emerged in whatever the heck it was he was doing right now. Andrés actually had to resort to coughing to make his presence known, and even though he had been so worried, he couldn’t help but chuckle at Martín’s reaction. His husband was blushing, the baggy eyes wide from both surprise and horror, and there was the most guilty expression Andrés had ever seen on his face, or anyone else’s for that matter. Martín looked like a teenage boy who had just been caught of watching pornographic films by his mother.

”Andrés, this isn’t what it looks like –” Martín started, which made Andrés actually laugh.  
”I don’t know what this even looks like, other than you trying your best to avoid the company of your dearest husband,” Andrés answered.  
”Avoiding you,” Martín repeated, raising his eyebrows in a confused manner. ”Have I, now?”  
”What, you haven’t noticed? We have barely talked lately, let alone anything more than that.”  
”Really?” Martín’s brow furrowed and his gaze turned into a serious one. ”I guess I… may have been a little preoccupied.”  
”More than a little. I’ve been worried sick for you. I thought something has happened and you’re feeling bad or that your past depression is acting up again!”  
”Oh no…”

Bringing his hands to his face, Martín took a deep sigh. Andrés sat down next to him, placing his hand on Martín’s shoulder, still a little concerned but he was starting to feel like there had been a huge misunderstanding from his part.

”Look, Andrés, I’m sorry I’ve made you feel that way,” Martín said, laughing nervously. ”This is… Oh god, this is so dumb, but I guess I owe you an explanation. See, there was this game released in the spring, at the time when we were still doing the heist in the bank, and I’ve been dying to get my hands on it, but then there was our wedding and our honeymoon trip and when we moved, I had to order the game from overseas and wait for some time, so when I got my hands on it, I guess I got a little carried away.”  
”A game, you say,” Andrés said. ”What kind of game?”  
”It’s called Animal Crossing New Horizons. It’s the newest game in that series, I really liked the previous games when I was younger, so I was really excited for this.”  
”You mean, it’s a video game.”  
”Yeah.”  
”And you’ve been hiding in your room, playing that, all this time?”  
”I mean… Yeah, I guess so.”  
”Why didn’t you tell me anything? I would have just let you play in peace, if that’s what you want.”  
”I was embarrassed, Andrés. I thought you’d see me as, I don’t know, some kind of a lame nerd or childish or, you know…”

Andrés let out a hearty laugh, the kind that makes him throw his head back, and once he started, he realized he couldn’t stop. This was, indeed, so stupid. He had spent hours wondering if his husband was okay, he had gone through all the possibilities of why he could be acting like that – everything from cheating to suicidal thoughts – but this was something he hadn’t seen coming. Sure, he didn’t mind that Martín had such a hobby, maybe he didn’t fully understand it, but well, Martín had never understood his passion for early 1900s fauvism either. Andrés was just so relieved that none of his worst case scenarios were true, and he also found the situation so hilarious that when he finally had to stop laughing to catch a breath, there were tears glimmering in the corners of his eyes.

”You okay?” Martín asked, grinning as well.  
”Yes, I’m just glad. But don’t you ever dare to make me worried like that for nothing. Ever.”  
”I’ll keep that in mind.”  
”So… what kind of game is it, anyway?”  
”What? You really wanna know?”  
”If it’s so good that you prioritize it over me, it must be something special.”  
”Well, I can show you if you want. Though, uh, do you know anything about video games?”  
”I’ve played some in my past.”  
”Oh, really?”  
”Oh, don’t act so surprised, cariño, of course I, as a cultured individual, have to keep up with modern popular culture as well.”  
”What kind of games you’ve played, then?”  
”Well, even if I say so myself, I was pretty good at the – what was it called again – the Saga of Crushed Candies.”  
”Y-you mean… Candy Crush Saga?”  
”Yes. I used to play that when I still used my Facebook account.”  
”I… well, I guess that does count…”  
”What do you mean?”  
”Uh, nothing.”

While Martín disconnected his headphones from the television and let the game’s cheery background music fill the room, Andrés noticed that the other man was trying his best to hold laughter inside. He wasn’t sure if he should have felt offended or not, but for now, he decided to ignore it, and instead, turned his eyes to the TV. On the screen, there was a very cartoony character that was wearing a red jumpsuit, which Andrés recognized, since it looked just like the ones they had worn during their heists. The character even had an eyepatch with a little white cross on, so Andrés deduced that character must have been Martín himself. The little animated Martín de Fonollosa was in an office-like building, standing in front of a desk. Behind that desk there were two other characters, a yellow dog (”why the hell is it yellow? are dogs supposed to be yellow?”) and a creature that looked like some kind of a mixture between a bear and a raccoon.

”So, the idea of this game is that you go to a deserted island,” Martín started explaining, his hands fiddling with the controller at the same time, making his animated self do something Andrés was not sure of what it was. ”Your goal is to turn it into a nice place to live. You invite more characters to live there with you, you plant flowers and trees and build all kinds of things, like roads and bridges. Basically you can just do whatever you want.”  
”So, what it is you’re doing now?”  
”I’m paying a loan to Tom Nook – he’s the brown one over there, he’s like a realtor of some sorts – so I can get a basement to my house.”  
”A loan?”  
”Yeah. It’s around 2,5 million, so it’s taken me quite some time to gather the money.”  
”Wait, 2,5 million? For basement? That doesn’t make sense. Home renovation shouldn’t be that expensive.”  
”Well…”  
”Besides, should you really use that much on a video game? I’m not judging your hobbies, but that seems a little excessive, don’t you think?”  
”What – you think it’s real money?”  
”It isn’t?”  
At that point, Martín couldn’t stifle back his laughter anymore. ”No, Andrés, I’m talking about the game currency. It’s not real. Besides, who on their right mind would use that much money on a fucking game?”  
”Well, I did use at least two thousand euros on Crushed Candies.”  
”Wait, seriously?”  
”The levels got hard, Martín. There was no other choice.”  
”If you say so…”

For a while, they were just sitting there, watching the screen as Martín played. The little animated Martín did all kinds of things from bug catching to chopping wood, but after a moment, Andrés was becoming a little bored. He just had never understood the appeal of video games, and while he enjoyed seeing Martín focused on something that seemingly made him happy, Andrés just couldn’t get into it in the same way. Though he had to admit that he found it endearing that Martín had named his island Berlin, even if Martín said it was only because there wasn’t enough space to name it La Isla de Cocksucking.

”So, Martín,” Andrés said after they had been sitting quiet after ten minutes more.  
”Hm?”  
”You haven’t blown me in four days.”  
”Jeez… you sure?”  
”I keep count.”  
”Wow, I guess I really did lose the track of time.”  
”And you’re saying the reason why I haven’t gotten a single blowjob in four whole days is because you’re rather spending your time with an animated raccoon?”  
”It’s a tanuki, actually.”  
”Whatever. Just get on the bed.”  
”Hold on, I –”  
”Now. Mr. Nook is not the only one you owe something.”  
”Hmm, fair point.”

Grinning widely, Martín stood up and stepped towards his bed. And while Andrés was watching his husband undressing, he didn’t even mind the music playing on the background. Maybe they had different opinions of video games, but at least they both agreed on what was the absolute best way to spend time together.


End file.
